Trolls W2
Imagine:W2.PNG Lection 8 per Dr. Seidur Chaos e ordine. Le fluxo hydraulic cambia su stato de laminar a turbulente a un gradiente critic. :en: The hydraulic flow changes state from laminar to turbulent at a critical gradient. :no: Den hydrauliske strømmen endrer sin tilstand fra laminær til turbulent ved en kritisk gradient. :pt: O fluxo hidráulico muda do estado laminar para o turbulento a um gradiente crítico. :ra: Le fluxo hydraulico cambia su stato de laminar a turbulento a un gradiente critico. :sv: Det hydrauliska flödet ändrar sitt tillstånd från laminärt till turbulent vid en kritisk gradient. :le: Le fluxe hidraulik kambia su state de laminar a turbulente a un gradiente kritik. Fluxo turbulente. Fluxo laminar. :en: Turbulent flow. Laminar flow. :no: Turbulent strømning. Laminær strømning. :pt: Fluxo turbulento. Fluxo laminar. :ra: Fluxo turbulento. Fluxo laminar. :sv: Turbulent flöde. Laminärt flöde. :le: Fluxe turbulente. Fluxe laminar. h = energia potential in metros. :en: h = potential energy in metres. :no: h = potensialenergi i meter. :pt: h = energia potencial em metros. :ra: h = energia potential in metros. :sv: h = lägesenergi i meter. :le: h = energie potencial in metres. z = v2 / 2g = energia del motion in metros. :en: z = v2 / 2g = motional energy (dynamic energy) in metres. :no: z = v2 / 2g = bevegelsesenergi i meter. :pt: z = v² / 2g = energia do_movimento / cinética em metros. :ra: z = v² / 2g = energia del_movimento / cinetica in metros. :sv: z = v2 / 2g = rörelseenergi i meter. :le: z = v2 / 2g = energie del movimente / kinetik in metres. v = velocitate del aqua, e g = acceleration del gravitation in Terra. :en: v = velocity of water, and g = acceleration of gravity in Terra. :no: v = vannhastigheten, og g = tyngdekraftens akselerasjon på Terra. :pt: v = velocidade da água, e g = aceleração da gravidade na Terra. :ra: v = velocitate de la aqua, et g = acceleration de la gravitate / gravitation in Terra. :sv: v = vattenhastigheten, och g = tyngdkraftens acceleration på Terra. :le: v = velocitate del akue, e g = akceleracion del gravitacion in Tere. In fluxo laminar on pote calcular le position de un elemento de aqua durante su fluxo. In un fluxo turbulente le position de un elemento de aqua es erratic, e su condition es chaotic. :en: In laminar flow one may calculate the position of an element of water during its flow. In a turbulent flow the position of an element of water is erratic, and its condition is chaotic. :no: I laminær strømning kan man beregne posisjonen til et element av vann mens det flyter. I turbulent strømning er posisjonen av et element av vann uforutsigbart, og dets tilstand er kaotisk. :pt: Em (um) fluxo laminar, pode-se calcular a posição de um elemento de água durante seu fluxo. Em um fluxo turbulento, a posição de um elemento de água é errática, e sua condição é caótica. :ra: In (un) fluxo laminar on pote calcular la position de un elemento de aqua durante su fluxo. In un fluxo turbulento la position de un elemento de aqua est erratica, e su condition est chaotica. :sv: Vid laminärt flöde kan man beräkna läget av ett element av vatten medan det flyter. I turbulent strömning är läget av ett element oförutsägbart och tillståndet kaotiskt. :le: In un fluxe laminar on pote kalkular le posicion de un elemente de akue durante su fluxe. In un fluxe turbulente le posicion de un elemente de akue es eratik, e su condicion es kaotik. i = z / x = gradiente un, e i = y / x = gradiente duo. :en: i = z / x = gradient one, and i = y / x = gradient two. :no: i = z / x = gradient en, og i = y / x = gradient to. :pt: i = z / x = gradiente um, e i = y / x = gradiente dois. :ra: i = z / x = gradiente uno, et i = y / x = gradiente duos. :sv: i = z / x = gradient ett, och i = y / x = gradient två. :le: i = z / x = gradiente un, ed i = y / x = gradiente du. Nos son Chaos e Ordine. Nos nos ama, le un le altere. Nos son polaritates in existentia. Le uno non pote exister sin le altere. :en: We are Order and Chaos. We love one another. We are polarities in existence. One cannot exist without the other. :no: Vi er Orden og Kaos. Vi elsker hverandre. Vi er polariteter i tilværelsen. Den ene kan ikke eksistere uten den andre. :pt: Nós somos Caos e Ordem. Nós nos amamos um ao outro. Somos polaridades da existência. Um não pode existir sem o outro. :ra: Nos somos Caos et Ordine. Nos nos amamos, le uno le altero. Somos polaritates de la existentia. Le uno non pote exister sin le altero. :sv: Vi är Ordning och Kaos. Vi älskar varandra. Vi är motpoler i tillvaron. Den ene kan inte existera utan den andre. :le: Nos son Kaos ed Ordine. Nos nos ama, le un le altere. Nos son polaritates del existencie. Le un non pote exister sin le altere. Imagina un mundo totalmente in ordine, sin potential a cambiar extra le regulas preordinate. Isto sera un mundo infertile e stagnate. :en: Imagine a world totally in order, without potential to change outside of the preordained rules. This will be an infertile and stagnant world. :no: Tenk deg en verden totalt uten potensial til å forandre seg utenfor de fastlagte regler. Dette vil være en ufruktbar og stagnert verden. :pt: Imaginai um mundo totalmente em ordem, sem poder modificar-se a não ser segundo regras preestabelecidas. Este será / seria um mundo estéril e estagnado. :ra: Imaginate un mundo totalmente in ordine, sin poter cambiar extra las regulas preordinatas. Isto / Iste essera un mundo infertile / sterile et stagnato. :sv: Tänk dig en värld totalt utan förmåga att förändra sig utanför fastlagda regler. Detta skulle vara en ofruktbar och stagnerad värld. :le: Imagina un munde totalmente in ordine, sin poter kambiar extra le regules preordinate. Iste sera un munde infertile / sterile e stagnate. Chaos forni le ordine con le elementos dynamic e creative. In trollogia on non considera ordine como bon e chaos como mal. Isto es un axioma vital in trollogia. :en: Chaos provides the order with the dynamic and creative elements. In trollogy one does not consider order as good and chaos as bad. This is a vital axiom in trollogy. :no: Kaos forsyner orden med de dynamiske og kreative elementene. I trollogien betrakter man ikke orden som godt og kaos som ondt. Dette er et viktig aksiom i trollogien. :pt: O caos produz a ordem com elementos dinâmicos e criativos. Em trollogia não se considera a ordem como boa e o caos como mau. Este é um axioma de primordial importância em trollogia. :ra: Le chaos forni la ordine con elementos dynamicos et creativos. In trollogia on non considera la ordine como bona et le chaos como mal. Isto est un axioma essential in trollogia. :sv: Kaos förser ordningen med de dynamiska och kreativa elementen. I trollogien ser man inte ordning som gott och kaos som ont. Det är ett viktigt axiom i trollogien. :le: Kaos forni le ordine kon le elementes dinamik e kreative. In trologie on non konsidera ordine komo bon e kaos komo mal. Isto es un axiome esencial in trologie.